Why Hagrid should NEVER be given Pokemon cards
by Valier
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying learning about Pokemon... Until a certain half-giant became a little too eccentric about them...


**Hey! This is MewMewRadish again, and I'm back with another story! This is based on the Things I Must Not Do at Hogwarts No.9, I must not give Hagrid Pokemon cards and convince him they are real animals. Read my profile to see all of the other things I mustn't do! Btw, this is set when Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 1st or 2nd year.  
**

**Rachel=Me**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. I do however, own myself and some of the cards mentioned.  
**

* * *

"Yeah, this card's really cool as well!"Rachel beamed, showing the three other Gryffindors. It was a hot summer Saturday, and Rachel had decided to educate Ron, Harry and Hermione a bit more about the muggle world. She knew Harry and Hermione already knew quite a lot about it, but not what she was going on about.

"It's called Claydol, and it's really powerful, especially when it uses Hyper Beam."

The Golden Trio stared in awe at the card, taking in Claydol's appearance and moves. They were so glad Rachel knew so much about such fascinating stuff.

"Show us another one!"Ron said excitedly. Of course, he had never heard of Pokemon, and was fascinated by them, even though he knew they weren't real. Rachel smiled and shuffled through her cards, trying to find a good Pokemon to show them.

"Oh! This is a cool one! It's called Wobbuffet. It's quite sturdy and good with defence, but that's... about it..."she trailed off, realising no-one was impressed.

"It looks like a lump of blue Play-doh."Hermione stated flatly. Rachel glared at her and began looking through her deck again.

"Well _I_ still think it's awesome..."she muttered under her breath, still glaring daggers at Hermione.

"Alrigh' you four? What yer up too?"

Everyone jumped as Hagrid came up behind them, taking them by complete surprise.

"Hey Hagrid. Rachel's showing us her Pokemon cards."Harry said.

"What-emon?"Hagrid asked.

"_Pokemon_. They're these animal things that you travel and battle with. You can also perform, groom and train them!"Rachel chirped in. Hagrid seemed to be fascinated. Over the next half an hour all she did was educate Hagrid on Pokemon, before showing him the cards.

"This is Mudkip, and that's Entei."

She showed an awed Hagrid the cards.

"Mewtwo and Chinchou."

She showed him the cards again.

"Omanyte and Charmeleon."

Rachel kept saying the names, and showing him the cards. Hagrid became more intrigued by the second, and after a whole hour of looking at the different types, looked so excited he could probably faint.

"These Pokemon, Ther' so fascinatin'. 'Specially tha' Pikachu."Hagrid said, snatching the cards from Rachel.

"Oi! Give those back! And stop sounding like Team Rocket!"Rachel argued, but Hagrid wasn't even listening. He was shuffling through the cards looking at each one with fascination while mumbling the different names,

"Eevee... Espeon... Butterfree... Teddiursa... Starmie... Electabuzz... Jirachi and Dialga..."Hagrid was so wrapped up in the cards, he didn't realise when Rachel was asking for the cards back.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. But, can I jus' keep 'em fer a while? I'm goin' down the pub tonight, and I'll need these cards as references. I'll see if anyone's sellin ' them... 'Nd I'll see if I can find anythin' out about this Team Rocket too..."he said, before walking back to his hut leaving Rachel staring at him in awe.

"D'you think he'll give those back?"Ron asked, and Rachel shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? But... do you think I should have told him they're not real?..."

"I think it's best if we let him find that out for himself."Harry said and they all agreed. They began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room when Rachel said,

"Well, at least he didn't get hold of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards..."

* * *

**^_^ Before I forget, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either, but yet again, I do own some cards. Oh, how I love to dream about how rich I would be if I did... It would be awesome :) Anyway, hopefully you liked that, and I apologise if it's a bit sort but it's Christmas and I'm lazy, so you forgive, ne?(If it makes you feel any better, I'll write something longer, possibly multi-chapter around the New Year ^_^)**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**


End file.
